bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
WW Industries
WW Industries is a multiplanet anything company headquartered in New Planet B that designs, develops, and sells nearly everything if it's appropriate to the current situation. The company's products include nearly anything from any genre such as food, movies, houses. Anything the user asks, WW Industries' got it. WW Industries was founded by WW in 2011 in an attempt to market itself to anyone. With its business starting on one random planet, it gained instant financial success. Over the next few years, WW Industries has opened several shops across a variety of planets. WW Industries is well known for it's spread across planets and revenues. Its universal annual revenue totaled $110 billion back in 2019. The company has over 1 million locations in over 100 planets, it has employed 1.3 million full-time employees. The company also has a high level of brand loyalty and is ranked as the universe's most valuable brand. History 2011: Founding While WW was relaxing on the surface of New Planet B, WW got the sudden idea with a conversation with Miss B that everyone had to go through different stores to get different items. He had the idea to combine all the stores together into one giant massive superstore. Miss B criticized the idea, saying that combining all stores together would make the store too big, and tiresome to walk through. WW agreed with Miss B's problems and thought of the idea of writing a wishlist of what you wanted, submitting it to the store, and within 1-5 hours you would get what you wanted. Miss B responded with "yes, sure, whatever." 2011-present: Immediate success and spread His first location, situated in an unspecified location and planet, gained immediate success. With people praising the idea of writing everything what you currently wanted. With the noticed success, WW started opening his shops in over several hospitable planets. And just like before, it gained profit nearly instantly. This business seems to be lasting forever. Product Nearly Everything For further info, check out WW Shop Each shop in WW Industries house possibly anything anyone needs, it can not be logically reasoned on how the shops seem to be stocked with them. Adding to that, there are (as of now) no warehouses associated with WW Industries, giving more confusion as to how WW Industries retrieves the items. However, if the person requested an item which only purpose is to harm the requester or others, the request will be denied. Nuclear waste is a good example. Wishlist Entering WW Industries, you'd get a piece of paper along with a pen. You'd write down what you wanted and insert it into one of 5 inserters inside the shop. Depending on the item, it can take up to 3 hours for the item to be delivered to you. In case the waiting time is taking too long, there are items inside the shop which will distract you and help you pass the time. Digital Shop After a few months of opening, WW Industries opened up a digital shop. The site works the same as the physical shop: write down the items you want, and it will be delivered to you within 3 hours depending on the item. The item will be shipped to you via truck. Corporate identity Logo The logo's got 5 persons, together forming the word WW. The left and right-most person has got their arms up as if requesting something, referring to the "ask and receive" strategy. Advertising While there is no official slogan set in place yet, "Get it all" is the unofficial slogan mostly spoken by fans of the shop. WW has not yet commented on the fan slogan. Brand loyalty Many WW Industries customers have given praise to the company, often reciting that the ability to get everything you want to be revolutionary. Stores Over 1 million shops have been placed, locating at around more than 100 planets, nearly all of which are in populated areas. A minority are located within shopping malls, while the rest have their own independent locations. Category:Kluns-Exclusive